What will change?
by Tache de son
Summary: Quinn et Santana ont couché ensemble et reprennent le train vers New York ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

_Petit OS ou Prologue je sais pas encore, normalement dans une semaine je suis en vacance alors si j'ai le courage il est possible que je continue (mais je promet rien hein...)_

_Quinn et Santana ont couché ensemble. Elles reprennent le train vers New York ensemble._

* * *

« -Il faut qu'on en parle tu sais. »

Cela avait dit avec une certaine douceur, la blonde fut surprise par ce ton employé et coula machinalement un regard perplexe vers la brune.

Elle se pinça les lèves d'agacement, ça faisait une heure et demie qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour éviter de croiser le regard charbon de la belle hispanique, encore moins de lui parler et c'était juste avec une minuscule phrase qu'elle avait déroger à l'une de ses deux règles imposées.

La brune esquissa un demi sourire victorieux connaissant les mimiques de son vis à vis par cœur, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

Néanmoins la blonde retourna à sa contemplation du paysage défilant à toute allure dans le train comme si de rien n'était. Seulement Santana ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, elle avait l'attention de la blonde et devait saisir sa chance.

« -On a rien fait de mal alors explique moi pourquoi tu tires cette tronche d'enterrement depuis qu'on s'est levée. »

Devant un nouveau silence de la blonde l'hispanique soupira bruyamment indiquant son agacement

« -Allé Q merde quoi ! Je suis bonne, tu es bonne je vois vraiment pas ou est le problème ! On a eu _plusieurs_ partie de jambes en l'air et c'était que du sexe ! On est toujours amies alors te prend pas la tête et crache le morceaux : POURQUOI tu fais la gueule ?! »

Quinn tiqua pendant le discours de Santana, qui le remarqua et repris de plus belle.

« -Tu ne peux pas tout me rejeter dessus, on l'a fais plusieurs fois je te signale. Tu étais parfaitement consentante vue le nombre de fois ou tu as crier mon nom. »

Le sourire de l'hispanique s'agrandit à ce souvenir et s'en fût trop pour Quinn qui s'arracha à la contemplation du lampadaire du quai ou c'était arrêté quelques minutes le train.

« Tais toi ! »

Le ton avait été dur et tranchant. Seulement il en fallait plus pour effrayer la Latina qui n'en pouvait plus de sourire en coin.

« -Okay Quinn franchement je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce cinéma »

La blonde ne l'avait, pour la première fois, pas lâché du regard et laissa exprimer à travers l'orbe de ses yeux une infini tristesse qui surpris la brune. Elle parla d'une voix pleine de regret et de tristesse quand elle répondit à Santana

«-Justement parce que ce n'était que du sexe pour toi... »

* * *

_ Une reviews? Oui je sais que vous me détestez pour cette "fin" mais bon je veux bien un snikers sinon =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_ALors là wahou, merci à tous je m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir autant de reviews et de follow en si peu de temps o_o mais ça fait super plaisir! Du coup ça m'a boosté pour un second chapitre, court lui aussi mais c'est soit ça soit des chapitres plus long que je posterais tout les mois (au choix) Si vous êtes sages je mettrais le troisième chapitre en rated M_

* * *

La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux totalement éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son cerveau essayait désespérément d'assimiler les informations une par une mais les yeux hypnotiques de Quinn ne l'aidaient en rien.

Un silence pesant régnait désormais et la blonde avait troquée sa sincérité contre un regard provoquant, défiant la latina de répliquer à ce que venait de lui annoncer celle ci.

Il fallut un laps de temps qui parut une éternité à Quinn pour que Santana daigne réagir, ses lèvres remuèrent fébrilement plusieurs fois avant d'émettre enfin un pitoyable

« -Hein ? »

La blonde soupira bruyamment avant de lever les yeux aux ciels

« -Je t'ai connue plus perspicace S. »

Mais Santana n'étais pas dupe, cette attitude de pur désinvolture cachait en réalité un immense stresse face à cette « déclaration », pouvait elle réellement appeler ça comme ça ? Elle chassa pour le moment ce point à éluder et re focalisa son attention sur la blonde en face d'elle. L'hispanique se redressa de son siège afin de s'approcher de Quinn qui se tendit à se geste.

« - Je suis pas sur de comprendre Quinn »

« -Dit plutôt que tu refuses de comprendre »

Alors que Santana avait dit ça avec douceur Quinn elle avait employer un ton presque agressif, elle lui en voulait assurément de jouer les aveugles. La latina plongea nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure avant de se mordre la lèvre visiblement embêter par la situation.

« -Ecoute Q, je t'adore, t'es ma meilleure amie mais tu sais que j'aime encore Brit non ? »

Elle avait souffler ça avec une grande attention, elle attendait avec appréhension la réaction de Quinn qui ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps, d'une voix dur et provocante et lui répondit accompagner d'un regard dédaigneux

« -Ah oui ? Ose me dire que lorsque je te faisais jouir hier tu pensais à elle. »

La latina baissa les yeux résigner, effectivement elle n'avait pas penser une seule seconde à Brittany hier soir et c'était la première fois depuis leur rupture.

Quinn esquissa un sourire victorieux face à la réaction de la brune. Elle avait marquée un point, mais avant qu'elle puisse savourer comme il se doit sa victoire l'hispanique releva la tête et lui demanda de manière tout à fait platonique

« -Bon et maintenant alors ? C'est quoi l'idée pour toi : on sort ensemble sachant que j'habite avec porcelaine, le nain et que tu est à Yale ? Donc on se voit que le week end ? Tu sais bien que des filles comme nous ne savent pas rester fidèle de toute manière. »

Quinn fut prise au dépourvue, elle n'avait en rien penser à comment s'organisait la suite si il y avait. Elle préféra ainsi jouer une autre carte

« -Donc tu envisages un nous ? »

Santana ne put réprimander un léger rire, elle savait que Quinn allait éviter de répondre car elle même n'en savait rien. Elle choisit alors de reprendre un air amusée

« -Tu ne m'as pas répondue »

« -Toi non plus »

La réponse avait fusée et c'était à présent un duel de regard qui s'effectuait dans le compartiment vide du train dans lequel elles se trouvaient. La tension monta petit à petit et Quinn jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de replonger dans ces iris assombrit, son sourire en coin revint faire surface à cette vue.

« -Il nous reste un peu plus de trois heures pour mettre au clair cette histoire, ce qui nous laisse amplement le temps de faire autre chose... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

La blonde se leva délibérément lentement afin de faire profiter de la vue à la latina qui s'en lécha les lèvres d'impatience et la chevaucha sans prémisses. Peux importe qui avait succomber la première, elles devaient profiter encore un peu de l'autre avant de tout éclaircir et faire un tournant décisif dans leur relation.

* * *

_Reviews? Non...? Allez je suis sur que le petit bouton "post reviews" est irrésistible =) _


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai eu plusieurs reviews concernant leur exhibitionnisme (ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire au passage merci) et donc je tiens à éclaircir la situation, « dans le compartiment vide du train dans lequel elles se trouvaient. » Je voyais plus la scène se dérouler dans un genre de TER ou le train fonctionne par compartiment. J'espère vous avoir éclairé =) _

_Un grand merci à Cookies or BN pour sa folie (qui m'a mis en favoris pour tout) à tous les Guest et les inscrits pour leurs petit mot. Sans oublier les Followers, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir un petit mot. _

_Et vous allez surement me haïr pour ce chapitre mais je le trouve essentiel à la construction du scénario_

* * *

« -Q... »

« -Non ne dit rien, on aura tout notre temps après pour parler, là j'aimerais que tu utilises ta langue pour autre chose. »

Santana grogna avant de fondre sur ces lèvres tentatrices, la blonde mordilla la lèvre inférieur de la brune lui quémandant l'accès à une danse endiablé. Une lutte pour la domination s'engrena et Santana capitula avec satisfaction dans ce baiser brulant.

Ses mains vinrent se placer d'elle même sur ces hanches excerçant une douce pression tandis que Quinn avait enrouler ses bras autour de son cou l'emprisonnant dans leur étreinte.

« -Dios que j'aime tes lèvres »

Ca avait échappé à l'hispanique au plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui esquissa un sourire mutin avant d'onduler du bassin et de murmurer au creux de l'oreille à Santana

« -Avoue qu'elles vont te manquer »

Seulement à l'inverse d'exciter la brune cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Une douche froide s'était abattue sur la brune qui s'était figée à l'entente de ses quelques mots, la blonde mis un laps de temps supérieur à comprendre le comportement de Santana et se figea elle même quelques seconde après.

Elles étaient toutes deux toujours dans leur étreinte mais n'osaient bouger, la tête de Santana plonger dans le cou de Quinn expirait de grande goulée d'air inspirant au passage sont parfum qui ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses esprits et le souffle erratique de Quinn dans son oreille ne faisait qu'accentuer son trouble.

Doucement Santana repoussa Quinn et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un mélange de colère et de frustration déformaient les éclats dorée des prunelles de la blonde mais la brune ne se défila pas et quand Quinn voulue se retirer brusquement comprenant qu'elle venait de se faire rejeter l'hispanique usa de toute sa force pour la maintenir. Ca ne devait pas se finir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécue.

« -Quinn.. »

Tenta faiblement Santana mais la blonde s'obstinait à regarder à travers la vitre trouvant un intérêt démesuré au paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

« -Il faut définitivement qu'on parle, on ne peut pas se sauter dessus comme ça. »

Quinn haussa les sourcils et tourna finalement son regard vers la brune sous elle

« -Ca ne t'as pas déranger hier. »

« -Q, c'était différent hier. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une nuit, une merveilleuse nuit certes, mais juste une nuit. Tu ne peux pas m'en tenir rigueur si je bloque aujourd'hui, à New york on va retrouver nos vies d'avant et tu le sais bien... »

« -Arrête de me mentir, tu n'as rien à N-Y et je ne veux pas retrouver ma _vie d'avant. _Je n'ai rien non plus hormis Yale. »

Elle profita de l'étourdissement de ses paroles sur Santana pour se lever ramasser ses affaires et ouvrir le compartiment, la porte à peine entrouvertes elle baissa la tête et murmura faiblement

« -Tu vas me manque S... Aurevoir. »

Elle passa la porte et la referma derrière elle sans un regard pour la brune qui avait partagée sa plus belle nuit. Pourtant si elle avait jeter un œil à la brune elle aurait vue ses yeux embuées de larmes et ses lèvres tremblantes.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle traversa le train à la recherche d'un nouveau compartiment partiellement vide, les oreilles bourdonnantes, le cerveau lui envoyant des flashs de leur seule et unique nuit et les yeux humides elle dénicha finalement un compartiment ou il n'y avait qu'un homme d'environ son âge peux être un peu plus vieux perdue dans la lecture d'un livre.

Quinn entra et déposa ses affaires sans bruit, elle sécha ses larmes et se mis à détailler l'homme en face d'elle, il était clairement pas mal. N'ayant toujours pas sentie sa présence la blonde lue à voix haute le titre de l'oeuvre qu'il détenait dans les mains d'un ton amer faisant lever la tête du jeune homme au passage.

«-_Fin de partie, _Beckett... Du théâtre de l'absurde ? »

Elle compléta sa question dans son esprit : _sérieusement ? C'est une blague de mauvais goût ou quoi ?_

* * *

_Pour le livre Fin de Partie j'ai voulue faire un parallèle à leur situation, la fin du jeu entre Quinn et Santana, une fin absurde. __Mais bon rester avec moi le prochain chapitre devrait comporter de l'action =)_

_Reviews ? (Au faite j'ai reçu plein de snikers virtuel merci !)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Au vue de mon inacceptable retard sur cette fiction je vous poste un chapitre encore un peu plus long et en plus si vous êtes sage je vous en posterais un autre dans la soirée :) Merci pour vos reviews qui font vraiment plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas à qu'elle point sa "boost" pour écrire._

* * *

Intrigué le jeune homme lève les yeux de sa lecture et la jauge un sourcil levé. Après un bref instant son étonnement se dissipe pour laisser place à une expression inquiète qui laisse perplexe la blonde. Dérangée par ce détaillement plus poussé de son visage Quinn croise les jambes instinctivement comme pour ce protéger de ce regard inquisiteur, un long silence c'est installé dans le compartiment du train.

Calmement sans briser le contact visuel il dépose son livre sur ses genoux et se gratte machinalement sa barbe mal rasé d'une demi douzaine de jour.

« -Bonjour »

Sa voix est sereine et détend instinctivement la blonde. Un léger sourire compatissant se forme sur les lèvres quand il fouille dans sa poche, en sors un paquet de mouchoir et le tend à la jeune femme devant lui qui reste immobile devant son geste. Son sourire s'élargit devant l'incompréhension de Quinn et encore plus doucement il reprend

« -Il serait dommage de laisser ce si beau visage inondé de larme non ? »

Et là Quinn se rappel qu'effectivement les larmes non pas séchés sur son visage, qu'elle doit probablement avoir les yeux rouge et gonflés. Elle papillonne des yeux, rougit légèrement et prend à toute vitesse se paquet pour sortir un mouchoir et effacer toute trace de honte qui roule le long de ses joues.

L'homme rit devant son empressement soudain tout en se recalent confortablement dans son siège.

« -Puis je vous aider ? »

La question est inattendue. La blonde relève la tête en sa direction étonnée par sa question. L'aider ? Mais l'aider à quoi ?

Puis soudain comme un violent choc sont cerveau se souviens de sa dispute avec Santana, de son « adieu » improvisé devant son rejet. Un sanglot s'étouffe dans sa gorge mais le calme plat qui règne dans le compartiment ne laisse aucun doute sur l'origine de ce son.

D'un air désabusé elle lui répond pourtant

« -Je ne pense pas...Et puis ce ne sont pas vos affaires de toute manière. »

La carapace c'est refermé, l'expression lisse reviens. Quinn est redevenue Ice Queen et ça l'individu le remarque bien, troublé par ce soudain changement il entrouvre les lèvres prêt à répliquer mais elle a déjà briser le contact visuel pour plonger son regard sur un point invisible à sa droite. Il passe nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux visiblement ennuyé par ce changement de comportement et tout en reprenant la lecture de son livre il soupire

« -Non c'est vrai. Mais je ne supporte pas la vue d'une jeune fille malheureuse »

d'un sourire rieur il ajoute

« -Ca doit être mon côté gentlemen »

La blonde n'a même pas dédaigner lui accorder un regard cependant sa dernière phrase la fait sourire, elle à l'habitude de se faire draguer et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher elle lui répond sarcastiquement

« -Vous avez _réellemen_t réussi à vous faire des filles avec cette phrase ?! »

Le jeune homme repose son livre satisfait avant de lui tendre sa main d'un geste chaleureux

« -Honnêtement ? Non, mais on peut toujours rêver ? Je m'appel Greg »

La main toujours suspendue dans le vide la blonde la contemple un instant avant de finalement la serrer

«-Quinn »

La poignée de main est ferme et Greg souris à cette constatation.

« -Maintenant puis je savoir qui est l'idiot que je dois aller frapper pour ses larmes versées ? »

La blonde laisse échappée un petit rire fasse à cette question et ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre avec une pointe d'amusement toujours présent dans la voix

« -Ca par contre ça doit marcher avec les filles ! Mais malheureusement pour vous j'ai peur que vous ne puissiez pas vous mesurer à cette personne, c'est contraire à votre étique il semblerait... »

Un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres la blonde attend les réactions de son interlocuteur avec intérêt tandis que le jeune homme tente d'analyser ses paroles les yeux plissés par son raisonnement.

« -J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre »

Fini t'il par dire, Quinn abandonne son sourire en coin pour soupirer de lassitude

« -Hélas on est deux... »

Une tristesse transperce ses iris et Greg ne peut s'empêcher de se lever pour s'assoir à côté de la blonde et lui tendre à nouveau d'autre mouchoir. Quinn ne s'offence en aucun cas de son geste et laisse échapper un minuscule rire tout en attrapant les nouveaux mouchoirs

« -Vous travaillez chez Kleenex ou quoi ? »

« -Non mais on en a toujours besoin au cas ou une jolie blonde nous tombe dessus en pleurant. »

Quinn acquiesce en silence amusée par ces paroles. Lorsqu'elle essuie les prémices de ses larmes elle plonge son regard dans celui de Greg et ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est visiblement quelqu'un de bien, avec qui elle sortirait sans soucis mais malgré le noir intense de ses prunelles elles ne sont pas celle de Santana, que ses lèvres sont moins charnue que l'hispanique et que sont parfum est moins envoutant que sa petite brune.

Et cela doit surement apparaître dans ses yeux triste car le dénommé Greg l'enveloppe dans une étreinte douce en lui parlant d'une voix sérieuse

« -Ecoutez je vois que je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut maintenant. Alors retourné voir ce chanceux dans votre compartiment et arrangé les choses. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et je suis sur que ça va aller. »

La blonde s'est crispée face à son geste et à ses paroles. A cet instant elle s'en veut vraiment de ne pas avoir rencontrer cet étranger avant que tout ce bordel se passe, elle en serait assurément tombée amoureuse et aurait nager dans un bonheur sans limite, il aurait même plue à sa mère. Seulement voilà, Quinn n'est jamais dans le simple, alors forcément elle s'est enfermée dans un triangle amoureux avec ses deux meilleurs amies.

Un claquement sonore de leur porte qui s'ouvre fait s'écarter les deux d'un geste vif. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouve une Santana qui vibre de colère sous ce spectacle, ses yeux passe progressivement de l'un a l'autre d'un regard noir.

Un silence pesant s'est installé dans le compartiment sous l'incompréhension de Greg qui ne peut décrochée ses yeux de cette magnifique furie. Lorsqu'elle prend la parole c'est d'une voix sifflante ou tout son dégout transperce

« -Je vois que tu n'as pas perdue ton temps Fabray. »

* * *

_Reviews? Non? Vous êtes vraiment sur? *on me dit que je fais super bien les yeux du chat potté pourtant* Oh et merci pour les snikers virtuel j'ai beaucoup rie! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Alors déjà encore une fois désolée j'ai pas tenue ma promesse, j'étais sensée écrire la suite hier mais...Comment dire... Il neigeait! Enfin vous comprenez j'étais obligée d'aller faire un bonhomme de neige! Malheureusement je fais partie de ses personnes qui ont 5ans d'âge mentale quand y a de la neige... _

_Mais bon je me suis bien rattrapée j'espère avec un chapitre encore plus long que le précédent. Merci infiniment à tout ceux et celles qui me laissent d'adorable reviews et pardon à ceux que je n'ai pas remercier personnellement. Vos reviews sont mes rayons de soleil =)_

* * *

Foudroyée par cette voix la blonde n'arrive pas à esquisser le moindre geste, « hé merde... » est sincèrement la seule et unique phrase qui lui viens à l'esprit. A croire que le destin s'acharne sur elle.

Les trois ont figés dans leurs positions, l'une terrifié, l'autre bouillonnante et le dernier émerveillé.

« -Non Santana ce n'est pas... »

Mais le reste de sa phrase se meurt par le son de la porte qui claque de nouveau. La furie hispanique est partie arrachant au passage le dernier battement de cœur de la blonde, son dernier espoir viens de s'envoler avec son départ. Elle sait qu'elle aura un mal fou à lui expliquer cette situation incongrue dans laquelle elle se trouve, d'ailleurs, comment s'est elle mis la dedans ?!

Elle baisse la tête dépitée par toute cette agitation et c'est la voix intriguée de Greg qui la ramène à la réalité

« -Qui était ce ? »

« -Mon dernier espoir... »

La réponse est murmurée avec regret dans un soupir de lassitude. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils à cette réponse puis son regard s'illumine lui décrochant au passage un sourire radieux

« -Attendez... C'est-c'est elle ?! Enfin je veux dire, tout votre chagrin c'est à cause d'elle c'est ça ? C'est votre petite amie ?! »

Quinn redresse la tête et plonge un regard désabusée dans celui de Greg

« -Non, _justement_ je viens de gâcher toute mes chances que ça se produise. »

Greg perd au fil de sa réponse son sourire. Il comprend que si tout se passe de travers c'est en partie sa faute, il cligne un instant des yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire contrit.

« -Ho je vois... Je suis désolée »

Quinn emprisonne sa tête entre ses bras, signe ultime de son désespoir. Elle c'est résignée à sa perte.

« -Cependant si je peux me permettre, vous allez la laisser filer comme ça ? Je veux dire, elle a clairement de l'importance pour vous et tout va se terminer sur un malentendus ? C'est un peu lâche de votre part non... ? »

La question final est un électrochoc. Intelligente, belle, arrogante, sur d'elle : oui mais lâche : plus maintenant. Elle en a fini de ses fuites incessantes devant tout les obstacles que lui fournit la vie et est bien décidée à se le prouver maintenant.

Soudain elle se redresse, se lève tout en ayant le regard déterminé et sors en coup de vent du compartiment.

« -Je vous revaudrais ça »

Est sa dernière phrase adressé au jeune homme, un remerciement, une promesse.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans le couloir elle ne sait pas par ou commencer. Les compartiments semblent plonger dans un calme ambiant ou elle voit mal une latina folle de rage rester dans l'un deux sans provoquer une apocalypse. Son cerveau fonctionne à vive allure et la seule idée potable qui lui viens en tête est « wagon bar ».

Elle s'élance dans une course effrénée dans le couloir regardant brièvement au passage dans chaque compartiment si une chevelure brune ne s'y trouve pas avant d'atteindre rapidement le recherché wagon bar.

Ouvrant la porte doucement presque avec crainte de ne pas la trouver à l'intérieur elle tombe pourtant à son grand soulagement sur une une petite brune bien connue accoudée au bar.

Un soupire soulagé s'échappe de ses lèvres bien vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcil au vue d'au moins trois verre vidée à ses côtés, suivie d'un quatrième tendue par le barman visiblement terrorisé par le comportement de sa cliente.

Prudemment la blonde s'approche de son vis à vis pour prendre place à ses côtés. Elle sent la brune se tendre à ce geste mais n'esquisser étrangement aucune geste pour s'enfuir de nouveau, l'alcool y étant surement pour beaucoup.

Elle inspire une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage et donne un discret coup de tête au barman qui semble on ne peut plus soulager de pouvoir laisser quelqu'un d'autre gérer sa cliente.

La brune plongée dans ses pensées ne daigne pas accorder un regard à ce blond si lumineux qui est à ses côtés, à quoi bon de toute manière ? Elle va lui dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit et blablabla

« -Sérieux S ? De l'alcool ? »

Le ton est dur et plein de reproche. La brune ricane doucement à ce revirement de situation, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça, elle daigne enfin regarder la blonde mais son regard est vitreux. Elle n'est pas ivre mais n'est pas sobre non plus, juste ce qu'il faut pour se désinhiber.

« -Sérieux Q ? Te taper le premier connard venue ? »

La blonde grimace, c'est là que la situation va devenir tendue. Mais contre toute attente elle décide de jouer cette nouvelle carte.

«-De toute manière je vois pas ce que ça peu te foutre. Il est plutôt pas mal, gentil et c'est soucié de mes sentiments. En gros il a réussi à faire tout ce que tu n'as jamais fais en moins de dix minutes, plutôt intéressant non ? »

« -Ta gueule Quinn ! »

La mâchoire serrée et le ton glaciale de la brune n'intimide pas la blonde. Elle sait que les menaces ne marches pas sur elle mais c'est instinctif, un moyen de défense contre ces paroles un peu trop vrai à son goût. Alors elle réplique, parce que toute leur relation est basé sur des pics violentes mais non moins véridique, elles se gifles peut être mais au final elles sont les deux seules personnes à se comprendre vraiment.

« -Si c'est ton prince charmant qu'est ce que tu fou là alors ? »

La question est posé avec perfidie, elle connait la réponse, elle veut juste lui faire payer son sentiment de jalousie.

« -Pourquoi cette crise de jalousie si tu n'en as réellement rien a foutre? »

Retournement de situation, ça elle ne s'y attendait pas en revanche. Prise au dépourvue la brune vacille et c'est tout ce qu'il faut à la blonde pour lui agripper le bras et lui faire volte face. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontre enfin la brune ravale un tremblement via tout le panel d'émotion que ses iris doré en face d'elle lui transmette, elle n'y a jamais vue autant d'émotion d'un coup, autant de sincérité.

Elle aimerait dire que ça ne la touche pas mais si elle posait sa main contre son cœur elle le sentirait exploser contre sa cage thoracique, pour elle Quinn se met à _nue _et c'est surement la première fois qu'elle le fait sans aucun filet de secours.

« -Reste avec moi »

Voilà c'est dit. La brune reste paralysée devant ses mots, est ce vraiment sa meilleure amie qui vient de lui annoncer c'est trois mots ? Enfin _meilleure amie_ n'est plus un terme qu'elle peut utilisé maintenant et c'est peux être là le véritable fond du problème : quel nom donner à leur relation à présent ? Qu'est elle devenue pour elle ?

« -Et venir dans ton trou paumer à New Heaven jouer la petite amie parfaite? Rêve. »

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peut s'empêcher un demi sourire. Elle n'a pas dit non, pas clairement du moins et c'est surement ce minuscule espoir qui la rend audacieuse dans sa réponse

« -Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours mieux que d'habiter avec la castafior et porcelaine non ? »

Le demi sourire de la latina à sa question lui donne la force de continuer dans son argumentaire délirant. Quitter New York pour New Heaven, sérieusement ?

« -En plus je déteste mes voisins de chambre et je sais que tu te ferais une joie de les emmerder à longueur de journée. Pour finir je connais un endroit parfait pour te trouver un job. »

« -Oh oui je te ferais à diner chaque soir quand tu rentreras et on appellera nos gosses Jay et Mike ! Non mais Fabray merde tu t'entends ?! »

« -Hors de question qu'on les appellent Jay et Mike, c'est totalement merdique... Et si... Et si on essayait rien qu'un mois ? »

La brune penche la tête sur le côté, elle s'apprête à répliquer violemment encore une fois sur la proposition absurde de Quinn mais la blonde sentant sa frasque arriver la devance

« -Allez, ça te coute quoi un pauvre petit mois ? Je veux dire, rien ne t'attend à New York alors avoir un mois de _retard_ ne changera rien. Au pire tu te barres dans une semaine ET je payerais même ton billet... ok ? »

_Arrivé en gare de New York dans cinq minutes_

La voix du hautparleur plonge la blonde et la brune dans un silence pesant, leurs regard ne se quittent pas essayant de déceler tout ce qui les relient. Les yeux suppliants de Quinn contre ceux septique de Santana.

* * *

_Vous me détestez pour cette fin oui je sais... _

_Reviews? Non? Je jure que votre clavier ne va pas prendre feu pour quelques petits mots, croix de bois croix de fer si je mens j'arrête le Quintana! (si c'est pas une preuve ça?!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello hello, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous =) Un grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui ce sont donné la peine de me laisser un petit mot et de me pardonner mes fautes d'orthographe absolument lamentables (même là j'ai du en faire pas mal) Enfin bref, **ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre** mais l'avant dernier. Le prochain chapitre et prologue sera dans une semaine je pense. _

* * *

Comment exprimer tout son espoir, toute son ambition à travers un simple regard ? Elle ne le sait pas mais pourtant elle essaie, désespérément, cruellement. Quinn est perdue, va t'elle arrivée à la faire changer d'avis ? Encore une question qu'elle ne peut résoudre seule et tous ce silence, toute cette attente est en train de la consumer à petit feu, lentement mais surement.

Tandis que la brune est noyée dans ce regard, jamais elle n'a pu détecter autant d'émotion dans ses yeux là et c'est ce qui lui fais le plus peur. C'est une nouvelle Quinn qu'elle découvre, fragile, sensible, attachante.

Elle cligne des yeux pas bien sur de pouvoir supporter plus longtemps un tel regard et se fait ramener à la réalité par l'annonce réitérée du haut parleur

_Arrivée en garde de New York dans 5 minutes_

Robotiquement elle se redresse sur son siège et glisse son portable dans sa poche posé négligemment sur le bar quelque instant plus tôt.

Erreur, la blonde le prend comme un refus et c'est ce qui fait percuter à l'hispanique que plus jamais elle ne désire voir à nouveau tout cette mélancolie, cette tristesse dans ces yeux hypnotique.

Et ça la percute de plein fouet, comme une évidence : La tristesse de Brittany est plus surmontable que celle de Quinn.

Alors elle fuie, par peur, par intelligence. C'est vrai après tout leur relation pourrait réellement marcher mais combien de temps ? Qui souffrira la première ? Le faite d'envisager un future ou elle perd sa blonde pour une relation qui n'a pas marché la terrifie. Quitte à souffrir autant souffrir le moins longtemps et attendre que ses sentiments changent et redeviennent amicaux. Elle préfère attendre que ses sentiments passent et la garder comme amie que d'entamer une relation voué à l'échec et la perdre définitivement.

C'est égoïste, elle le sait mais elle se voile la face. Quinn est devenue plus qu'une simple nuit, plus qu'un simple béguin.

Santana ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup et se lève doucement, comme pour laisser digérer la blonde. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas. La brune refuse le risque de perdre à jamais la blonde et quitte à ne plus se voir pendant quelques semaines pour rétablir l'ordre elle est prête à souffrir de son absence mais c'est ça ou perdre à jamais sa meilleure amie.

Elles se sont dirigées en silence dans le compartiment de la brune, l'une rassemble ses affaires tandis que l'autre la regarde un sourire triste aux lèvres. Quinn à compris le tourment de Santana et c'est justement parce qu'elle comprend qu'elle ne tente plus rien pour l'en empêcher, c'est si compliquer et si simple à la fois.

Le train s'immobilise intiment aux passagers concernés de descendre plaçant à nouveau entre elles une nouvelle vague de froid. Les larmes perlent au coins des yeux de Quinn qui peinent à les retenir mais elle ne peut pas craquer, pas maintenant.

Elle regarde impuissante la brune descendre sur le quai sans un mot et du plus profond de ses entrailles elle prie pour que la brune se retourne et remonte brusquement dans le train mais à la place le premier coup de sifflet retentit dans la gare, réduisant encore plus l'espoir de la blonde.

Santana à le dos tourné, elle sait que si elle re croise les yeux de la blonde elle remontera dans le train. Si Quinn pouvait voir son visage elle la verrait décomposée luttant contre la voix de son cœur lui intiment de remonter à bord et embrasser fougueusement la blonde mais à la place elle se liquéfie sur le quai cédant à la panique du bon ou mauvais choix.

« -San... »

C'est l'ultime supplication de la blonde, une voix brisée par l'émotion, déchirée par le départ.

La brune soupire, incline la tête en arrière dépitée par le rythme incessant de son cœur alors elle craque. Elle lâche son sac, se retourne, grimpe la première marche du train et embrasse avec fougue la blonde.

Surprise Quinn se maudit intérieurement d'avoir perdue autant de temps à répondre à l'étreinte et met avec l'énergie du désespoir tout son amour dans ce baisé. Elle veut lui faire comprendre ce que Santana sacrifie par peur.

Le temps les rattrapes sonner par le deuxième coup de sifflet de départ de train. La brune quitte à regret ces lèvres si alléchantes et murmure fébrilement des excuses

« -Pardonne moi... »

Retour brutale à la réalité pour Quinn, elle ne peut pas accepter que cela se termine comme ça et laisse librement couler le flot de larmes qu'elle retient depuis trop longtemps, essayant au passage de retenir Santana. Son bras se lève en sa direction mais retombe mollement à chaque pas qui l'éloigne un peu plus de la brune.

Les portes se referment lentement laissant le temps à la blonde d'échapper de sa gorge un grognement frustré.

« -Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait aussi facilement sur nous S ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

Dernière parole engloutie par la fermeture des portes du train mais elle sait que la brune les a entendue car elle peut voir les fin soubresauts de ses épaules, signe de ses pleures à elle aussi. Quinn frappe avec force sur les portes désormais fermées, elle laisse toute sa colère s'infiltrer librement sans ses veines et même si elle commence à avoir mal aux poings elle refuse de s'arrêter tant qu'elle verra l'image de Santana. Le train repart lentement faisant graver au fer rouge l'image de sa brune fixant lamentablement ses pieds tandis que le paysage se met à défiler de plus en plus vite.

Encore quelque instant et la silhouette de Santana ne devient qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon, lentement elle se laisse glisser contre la parois des portes. Sa vue embrouillée par les larmes et le cœur en lambeaux.

« -Tu n'es qu'une idiote... »

Parole pour le vide, parole pour un être perdue.

* * *

_Reviews? Toujours pas...? Au moins pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_hello hello, désolée du retard semaine et week end chargée :) Merci à tous, vraiment, pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fiction qui j'espère vous à plu autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire et également d'avoir supporté mes fautes d'orthographe. Voilà le dernier chapitre que j'ai fais un peu plus long __pour vous_.

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre elle repense à ce moment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve avec elle même. Une larme solitaire roule douloureusement lentement sur sa joue et finie s'écraser sur son oreiller, allonger sur son lit repliée en chien de fusil elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à leur dernier instant ensemble.

Le regard vide, assombrit. Elle n'a plus cette étincelle de malice qui la caractérisait si bien, ses sourires sont devenus fades et ses rires faux. Elle a réalisé bien trop tard qu'elle à laissée son bonheur partir en même temps qu'elle, pourtant ça ne fait qu'un mois. Qu'un seul minuscule petit mois qu'elles ne sont pas vue et elle à l'impression d'agoniser de son absence depuis des années voir des décennies.

Sa réaction est risible.

C'est pourtant elle qui a fait le choix, elle qui à décider de quitter ce foutue train et chaque heure du jour et de la nuit elle rêve de revivre cet instant afin de le modifier. Les premiers jours elle à tout nier en bloc, essayant même de reprendre contacte avec Brittany mais rien à faire, elle n'avait pas ce blond si particulier, pas la même odeur, pas la même attraction. La brune lui en avait voulue, comment avait elle fait pour éradiquer tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Brittany en une simple soirée ?! Inconcevable, inavouable.

Pourtant elle était là aujourd'hui, un mois après leur « séparation », à se morfondre comme un vulgaire déchet sur son lit ressassant sans cesse leurs dernier instant ensemble et plus les jours passaient moins elle avait le courage de retourner la voir pour lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'un idiote totalement bornée.

Elle n'avait pas trouvée de travaille, elle n'avait pas chercher à vrai dire. Peux être parce que ça voulait signifier une attache à New York et donc tirer un trait définitif sur sa blonde.

Risible, elle était vraiment risible.

C'était le seul adjectif qu'elle avait trouver pour se qualifier ce dernier mois. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus dans sa mélancolie sa porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant place à une silhouette bien reconnaissable.

« -Bon alors écoute moi bien Satan: ça fait un mois qu'on supporte ton humeur de chiotte, tes caprices, ta nouvelle obsession pour le chocolat, tes sortie nocturne ou tu reviens complètement bourrée et ton envahissement de produit de beauté dans la salle de bain, mais CA ! Ca c'est plus possible ! »

Le ça en question ne désignait rien d'autre que Santana toute entière ensevelit sous ses couvertures dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre qui cachait une bonne partie du bordel accumulé. La latina grogna avant de répliquer d'une pique mordante à son interlocuteur

« -Je vois vraiment pas ou est le problème ! C'est MA chambre alors fais moi plaisir casse toi de là et va te trouver un nouveau copain de préférence qui ne soit ni une baleine ni un gigolo ! Avec ton gros nez tu devrais pourtant sentir que les mecs qui se retrouve dans ton lit sont tous des cas sociaux. »

Contre toute attendre Rachel sourit, mais pas n'importe qu'elle sourire, un de ceux qui exprime le soulagement et l'empathie. Ce qui déstabilisa au plus haut point Santana, avec méfiance elle se redressa complètement de son lit et la toisa en silence.

« -... Pourquoi ce sourire niais Berry ? »

« -Par ce tu redeviens enfin Satan, donc tu vas un peu mieux. Tu crois pas qu'il serait grand temps de bouger ton gros cul de ce matela et aller la retrouver ? New York n'est pas encore pour toi, tu as mieux à faire pour l'instant, comme retrouver une certaine blonde si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Oh et inutile de nier tu parles (ou plutôt gémis) dans ton sommeil. Tu lui fera un bisou de ma part. »

La tirade avait eu pour effet une véritable douche froide sur l'hispanique, si Berry l'avait percée à jour c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être pathétique. Les yeux perdue dans le vague elle ressentie l'adrénaline la gagner, et si Rachel avait raison ? Et si elle devait simplement prendre ce foutue train et la retrouver à Yell ? Plus elle fantasmait sur ses nouvelles résolutions plus son sourire revenait.

Etrangement grâce à Berry elle redevenait la véritable Santana Lopez, ouragan destructeur. D'un bond elle sauta du lit et fit sa valise d'une vitesse déconcertante, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de la ranger, elle se contentait de tout enfoncer en boule dedans en y ajoutant par si par là ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Dans le chambranle de la parte, Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le retournement de situation qu'avait pris leurs discussion, les mains derrière le dos elle ne put retenir un petit gloussement lorsque l'autre brune trébucha sur sa valise au milieu de la chambre et se retrouva le nez au sol.

Ce qui eu pour effet de rappeler la présence de l'autre petite brune à la latino, elle grogna et se releva avec lenteur défiant de ses yeux perçant Rachel de se moquer d'elle encore. Nullement impressionner Berry alla jusqu'à la provoquer en esquissant une ébauche de sourire et un sourcil lever mais avant que Santana ne soit trop près d'elle pour lui sauter dessus elle sortit de son dos un ticket de train devant elle. Interrompue dans son acte de vengeance elle récupéra simplement l'objet tendue et ayant lue la destination ne pue s'empêcher de « frapper » Rachel à l'aide du ticket.

« -Merci... »

Il avait été soufflé si doucement que la plus petite des deux eu un doute, jusqu'à ce quelle surprenne la brune esquisser un sourire vrai. C'était bref et furtif mais amplement suffisant pour faire comprendre à l'étoile montante que l'hispanique lui en était réellement reconnaissante. Sans bruit elle se retira de la chambre bordélique de Santana et s'installa sur son propre lit laissant échapper au passage une larme solitaire qui vint s'écraser sur l'oreiller, elle faisait ça pour son bonheur et tant pis si ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrais jamais être avec Quinn.

Le taxi jusqu'à la gare fût une véritable torture pour Santana et son chauffeur de taxi, la brune si impatiente ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le temps passait trop lentement, le taxi trop chère, les automobilistes trop con et la gare trop loin. Le trajet en train fût encore plus insupportable pour la brune qui ne cessait de s'imaginer tout les scénarios possible et inimaginable quand elle se retrouverait face à Quinn, avec sa valise, sur le campus. Plus l'heure avançait plus elle commençait à paniquer silencieusement, tellement de « et si » tournait en boucle dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire le trie : Et si elle avait changée d'avis ? Et si elle avait rencontrée quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si ça ne marchait pas entre elles ? Et si elle retombait amoureuse de Brittany ? Et si...

Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle remarqua à peine qu'elle était déjà arrivé à New Heaven, la panique la submergea de plus belle mais elle était Santana Lopez, elle avancerait fière et droite et si elle devait se prendre un râteau alors elle l'encaisserait avec dignité (enfin elle essayerait et finirait lamentablement dans un bar à draguer toute les blondes présentes..)

Une fois sur le campus et elle chercha la chambre de Quinn et se planta devant, le bras suspendue dans le vide en fixant avec intensité le numéro de la chambre, son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure lui rejouant les scénarios les plus tristes et à la fois les plus joyeux qu'elle s'était imaginée dans le train. Elle était prise en étau par ses sentiments contradictoire, une part d'elle était totalement excité et impatiente de la revoir tandis que l'autre était nerveuse, anxieuse et terrifié des conséquences que leurs retrouvailles allaient engendrer.

Elle du rester au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes devant la porte sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, toujours tiraillée par ses sentiments jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de l'intérieur laissant place à une belle grande blonde aux yeux étonnées.

« -Hum... Hey Quinn. »

Pathétique.

La blonde n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et restait absorber par ce regard charbon devant elle. Elle n'en croyait simplement toujours pas ses yeux, la brune elle était en train de se liquéfier sous le regard scrutateur de Quinn qui ne la lâchait toujours pas du regard, ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux que Santana comprit qu'elle avait cesser de respirer durant tout ce laps de temps. Elle se tortillait à présent un peu maladroitement devant l'attitude froide et statique de la blonde. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et se balança sur l'un de ses hanches reprenant une attitude sur d'elle

« -Je peux entrer ? »

Question maladroite visiblement vue que la porte se referma l'instant d'après à deux centimètres de son visage.

De tout les scénarios qu'elle s'était envisagé celui là n'en faisait pas partie, si la blonde refusait la communication il allait être difficile de se faire pardonner et surtout d'envisager une relation avec elle. Elle soupira d'abattement sachant que la bataille n'allait pas être facile, posant son sac au sol elle toqua timidement. Le silence qui l'accompagna la fit de nouveau soupirer.

« -Ecoute Q, si tu me laisses pas entrer ça va être difficile de parler tu crois pas ? »

« -Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te parler ou même de te voir ?! »

Ton colérique mélanger aux reproches, outch la partie n'allait clairement pas être facile pour Santana

« -Quinn... J'ai un égo surdimentionné et faire mes excuses à une porte c'est juste pas possible. Ouvre moi, _s'il te plaît_. »

Une vingtaine de secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis sa demande, agacé elle reprit de plus belle montant le ton au fur et à mesure sans vraiment s'en rendre compte

« -Q bordel ouvre moi j'ai plein de choses à te dire. »

« -Ho barbie je te parle ! Me laisse pas comme une attardée mentale à parler toute seule devant une porte ! »

« -Q si tu ouvres pas cette porte je te jure que je l'enfonce dans les cinq secondes qui suivent ! »

« -Très bien tu l'auras voulue : cinq... quatre...trois...deux...un...zér- »

Alors qu'elle prenait son élan la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Quinn la fusillant du regard

« -Touche à cette porte et plus jamais je ne t'adresse la parole. »

« -Au moins tu m'as ouvert... »

« -Bien tu as cinq minutes je t'écoute. »

« -Là sur le palier de ta porte tes sérieuse... ? »

« -C'est a prendre ou à laisser c'est toi qui vois S, le temps file je te signale. »

« -Okay okay relax ! Bon par ou commencer, je suis une conne qui a flipper parce que je pensais que j'allais te perdre définitivement si on tentait quelque chose et que ça ne marcherait pas, j'ai eu peur d'aimer toujours Brittany et te négliger alors j'ai choisis la facilité : ignorer et attendre que tout ça se tasse pour au moins retrouver ton amitié mais même ça je l'ai perdue... Q je te demande pas la lune, je te demande simplement de me laisser une chance, de nous laisser un chance. J'ai ma valise avec de quoi tenir un mois dedans, ton lit à l'air super confortable et si t'as proposition tiens toujours j'aimerais bien être avec toi, juste essayer au moins. »

La blonde n'avait pas cillée durant tout le long de sa tirade mais son cœur battait douloureusement vite et fort dans sa poitrine, sans qu'elle ne puisse y changer la donne Santana avait réussi à effacée en un simple monologue toute la rancoeur qu'elle avait accumulé contre elle depuis un mois. La voir là avec cette air de petite fille coupable, à lui faire des excuses dans sa chambre et son short ridiculement petit révélant ses jambes parfaite ne l'aidait en rien à tirer une croix définitive sur elle.

La blonde se massa les tempes tout en fermant les yeux, il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul pour prendre une décision lucide, mais depuis quand se souciait elle vraiment que ses actes soit lucide ou non ? Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea directement dans ceux de son vis à vis qui se mordait la lèvres compulsivement en attente de sa réaction.

La gifle partit toute seule, ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivait vraiment à analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, les yeux dans le vague Santana se massa sa joue endolorie tandis que Quinn essayait de maitriser toute sa colère.

« -Tu pense sincèrement que tu peux revenir comme une fleur après UN MOIS de silence totale ?! Je t'ai donnée ta chance tu ne l'as pas saisie tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! Qui me dit que dans une semaine tu vas finalement comprendre que cette vie n'est pas faite pour toi et te tirer comme une voleuse un beau matin sans un mot sans rien hein ?! Ou pire que tu te trouve une autre fille ici ? RIEN absolument RIEN ! »

Son corps tremblait sous toute la colère qu'elle déversait et qu'elle contenait encore, ses muscles tendues à l'extreme commençait carrément à lui faire mal. Ses iris si froide transperçait celle de Santana, elle voulait qu'elle comprenne à quelle point son rejet lui avait fait mal.

Contre toute attente la brune baissa la tête rompant leur contact visuel

« -Tu as raison, rien ne peux te garantir que ça va marcher ni même que tu feras un bon choix en me laissant entrer vraiment dans ta vie... Mais je peux te garantir que je ferais tout pour que ça marche, quitte à enfermer Snixx s'il le faut. »

La blonde esquissa un sourire contre son grès à sa dernière déclaration

« -Laisse moi t'aimer Quinn »

Santana avait relevé la tête en lui disant ça et ce qui surprit le plus la blonde fut de lire toute la sincérité qu'elle pouvait déceler dans ses pupilles si sombre, il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge dedans, juste une promesse de devenir meilleur, pour elle.

Sans mot elle s'approcha de Santana s'arrêta à quelque millimètre d'elle. La tension était palpable et Santana aurait voulue fondre sur ses lèvres qu'elle désirait si fermement, elle venait de se mettre à nue devant la blonde et devait maintenant attendre impuissante la décision de Quinn.

La blonde avait un regard dur et le visage lisse, elle resta un instant à sonder encore une fois les prunelles de la brune avant de prendre sa décision. Une fois sur d'elle elle se recula légèrement, contourna la brune et ramassa son sac de voyage. Elle le garda en mains tout en regardant la brune de son regard impassible, sans mot elle le lança négligemment derrière elle, sur son lit.

La brune sourit avant de contourner la blonde et d'entrer dans _leur_ chambre.

* * *

_Bon voilà c'est ici que ça se termine, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont toujours fait extrêmement plaisir! Un petit mot de fin pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Ou au moins un oeuf en chocolat =D _


End file.
